


It's a Marshmallow World

by enigma731



Series: The 12 Days of Chris Muss [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Candy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma731/pseuds/enigma731
Summary: Gamora is well aware that Peter’s made it his mission to introduce her to every variety of candy he can find.





	It's a Marshmallow World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12 Days of Starmora.

The candy itself probably shouldn’t be a surprise.

Gamora is well aware that Peter’s made it his mission to introduce her to every variety he can find -- and it’s one she’s wholeheartedly enjoying when she allows herself to be honest about it. She’s never been allowed much in the way of sweets, first because Thanos was not about to allow something so indulgent for any of his children, and later out of a misguided sense of self-discipline.

But Peter eats the stuff with abandon, is practically a connoisseur, and has outright made himself sick on it before. While she doesn’t think -- _hopes_ not, actually -- that she’ll ever reach that level of obsessiveness, she’s perfectly happy to try every new variety that he’s acquired on their various stops, and could _probably_ be convinced to eat nothing but sweets for at least a week without much twisting of arms. 

So it’s not a surprise that Peter’s bought candy on his latest supply run. 

The unexpected thing is that he’s done it alone -- because it was her turn to stay on the ship with Groot, not that she minds -- and simply left it on their bed for her to find without comment. Usually Peter is far too pleased with himself to forego seeing her reaction in person. But this is clearly here for her to find, to try on her own and report back.

Picking up the package, she carefully rips open one of the flaps and pulls out the first piece of candy. It’s yellow and shaped like a star, with delicate wisps coming off the sides. The texture is soft and fluffy, a bit sticky, and it has hardly any smell to it. When she’s finished examining it, she pops the piece into her mouth all at once, because that just seems like the right thing to do.

The flavor is immediately sweet but not cloying, tempered by a hint of spice. The truly delightful thing, though, is the way the texture of the thing changes in her mouth. It becomes immediately softer, melting on her tongue with an impossible warmth, and tiny tingles of pleasure that simultaneously make her shiver and fill her with an impossible sense of contentment. 

Humming happily, she eats two more before setting the rest of the package down and moving off to find Peter.

Fortunately that doesn’t take long, as he’s dozing on the couch in one of the common areas, probably sleeping off the previous night’s party. She stands perfectly still for a long moment, taking him in -- the warm, kind, ridiculous man who’s worked his way past all her walls.

And then she gets an idea, one she’s pretty sure Peter himself would approve of. Taking a moment to stretch silently, Gamora runs light-footed across the room and jumps easily over the back of the couch, landing not quite on top of him.

“Whoa!” Peter yelps, falling backwards into the cushions a bit, but he manages to catch her by the waist. A moment later, he starts giggling, next question broken by laughter. “What--was that--for?”  
She shrugs, leaning in to kiss him so that he can taste the sugar on her lips, then meets his eyes again.

“Ah,” he agrees, sitting up a bit further so he can pull her into his lap. “So you like this one, then?”

“I love it,” says Gamora, resting her hand against his cheek. “But I think I might need you to share it with me. You know, for additional confirmation.”

Peter grins, gets his hands under her thighs and stands smoothly with her in his arms. “I can do that. I’m glad you like your present.”

“I do,” she says warmly. “But I like you more.”

This time it looks like _he’s_ doing a little melting, eyes suspiciously watery as he leans in to kiss the side of her neck.


End file.
